User talk:Gamercatgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Layla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 22:52, December 4, 2009 Hey! Welcome to the Winx Wiki, Gamercatgirl! Come talk to me if you need any help. L8R. Roxy13 23:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Uh, hello? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 18:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 You're welcome. I think I've seen you on Winx-Fairies. Right? Or was it somewhere else? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 K, cool. If you're any good at taking screenshots of the episodes, that would be much appreciated. You see, we have a semi-project going on for a series of pages called wardrobe pages for the Winx girls; we're trying to get screenshots of every outfit in the civilian category to put on there, alongside descriptions. Can you help? P.S. Can you let Phoebe know we all miss her? She made an account on here, and we haven't seen her in a while. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 13:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Well, let's see. I'm doing Roxy, Musa, and Layla... Stella, Bloom, and Tecna need to have a page started, and Flora's needs some serious work. Pick one, I don't really have a specific page. Oh, and before you start, read the Winx Wikia Standards. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 18:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 No, that's ok, I can handle Roxy. Stella's and Flora's need work the most. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for joining. I bet you can help us a lot. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 15:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Re: Outfits I think you might just should put a section under everything. Wait, weren't the snow outfits used when they went to go see Aurora? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 00:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Re: Outfits I think you might just should put a section under everything. Wait, weren't the snow outfits used when they went to go see Aurora? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 00:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Formals? And yeah, that's a yes. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Forum:Adoption red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 02:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Oh, here's a snow outfit stock art for Flora's wardrobe. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 16:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey, what do you think of adding a tab to the side bar for a page that lists links to pages that really need help? I mean, for people to start with, if they know a lot about that episode, person, or whatever. For unregistered contributors and newbies. That way, they won't just keep adding to pages that don't need it. I'm not sure this will take care of the info shortage. What we really need is more users. I wish there was some way to get word to a lot of people at once. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Really? If you would, please, that would be great. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 11:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much. I know what it's like to be busy with school. Teachers just love to pile on homework and projects.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC)